Light emitting devices such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device) can be suitably used for applications of displays and the like because of high external quantum efficiency and low driving voltage, and are recently attracting attention.
As the material used in a light emitting layer of a light emitting device, for example, a composition comprising a polymer compound composed of a phenylene constitutional unit, a blue phosphorescent compound 1 represented by the following formula, a green phosphorescent compound 1 represented by the following formula and a red phosphorescent compound 1 represented by the following formula is proposed (Patent document 1). The blue phosphorescent compound 1 is a phosphorescent compound having a ligand skeleton constituted of a 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic ring and a 6-membered aromatic hydrocarbon ring, and the green phosphorescent compound 1 is a phosphorescent compound having no dendron.

As the material used in a light emitting layer of a light emitting device, for example, a composition comprising a low molecular weight compound having a heterocyclic structure, a blue phosphorescent compound 2 represented by the following formula, a green phosphorescent compound 2 represented by the following formula and a red phosphorescent compound 2 represented by the following formula is proposed (Patent document 2). The green phosphorescent compound 2 and the red phosphorescent compound 2 are a phosphorescent compound having no dendron.
